


Sit down dick

by metaphysicalregret



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphysicalregret/pseuds/metaphysicalregret
Summary: Deathstroke, Red Hood and Nightwing are working undercover for a case concerning hostages. They're so close to saving the hostages but it'll take them one more day of being undercover.Dick doesn't seem to agree and wants to work as fast as possible. Crack ensues.





	Sit down dick

"Jason."

"No."

"Jason, _move_."

"Give it up already you annoying fucking brat,"

"You don't get to call me a brat! You're the one being a brat!"

"Can you two boys kindly," Slade interjected, from his position on the couch in the large suite the three of them had booked for thier undercover stay. "Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to work out a contract here,"

"Listen Wilson, the only one kicking up a fuss here is Dickhead over here," Jason explained, shoving Dick in the chest.  " _I'm_ just trying to stop him from putting our weeks of planning all to fucking shit." 

Dick shoved his brother back, but sideways, as he was trying to get to the door that Jason had been preventing him from getting to. "No one cares about your contract Slade. And it's not my fault you guys won't cooperate-"

"Cooperate?" Jason voiced loudly. Slade snorted across the room. "We've been doing nothing but cooperating with you and your little bitch fits on this case, Dick! If I wanted I could've just got this done alone, but no. YOU insisted we work as a team to get this done more effectively!"

The Red hood been tracking people traffickers somewhere on the outskirts of Bludhaven, where he'd run into Deathstroke, who was busy fulfilling a contract nearby. 

The two clashed momentarily but intended to leave each other alone until Nightwing decided to crash the party and come up with an effective plan that included the three of them taking these people traffickers down.

Now admittedly, it wasn't a bad plan. It's just that Jason shouldve known what he was getting himself into when he agreed to work with a super enhanced mercenary and his own crazy older brother who would literally sacrifice himself and everything for anyone. Goddamn martyr types.

Dick practically growled in response,  struggling against Jason to get to the door. It was times like these the younger brother felt proud of his taller height and thicker body.

"Yes! And everything was going fine until the both of you decided to wait until TOMMOROW to strike-"

"If you go down there, and even give off a _hint_ that you're trying to save those hostages, you're going to blow weeks of our cover. You fucking moron-" 

The people traffickers were disgusing themselves as hotel staff and management. People who were held hostage were being held in the various rooms of the same building they were in, but of course, to build less suspicion they were accepting regular customers too. That's where the three of them jumped at the opportunity and booked a room in the same building.

That was two weeks ago.

The traffickers were planning to move out now, which means the three of them had to act now, but at the right moment. Which they had decided was the next day.

But Dick-

"We have to help them _now_ , Jay!"

 _Jay.  Back at the nicknames,_ Jason thought. _Trying to get on my soft side? not today Dick._

"And we will, _tommorow_."

Dick growled again, the guy became feral when things weren't going his way. "Move. Out of my way."

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Slade announced casually. He gave no warning before grabbing Dick, taking him by surprise and quickly and efficiently wrapping his arms to his sides with rope (where did he pull that out from?) and shoving him onto the large bed like a ragdoll.

All of this was done with such ease that Dick was stunned for a few seconds before erupting into loud curses and rolling and kicking around against his bonds. He was practically tied up like a Christmas present and Jason would laugh if he wasn't slightly bothered at how Slade had just _manhandled_ his older brother.

"Those hostages are _fine._ Ive seen people being kept in worse conditions. The only trouble that they are in right now is that they are trapped in these rooms." Slade stalked over to the other side of the room, crossing his arms."We need to discuss our plan of action, Grayson, so I'd suggest you sit down and listen. Because you're not going anywhere until this is done,"

Jason cringed a bit, Dick did not take being talked down to well. He seemed to be right because the man stopped struggling and just turned to look angrily out the window from his position on the bed, childlike. Dick influenced Damian a lot but what's to say it didn't go the other way around too?

"Grayson," Slade said after a few moments of silence.

Dick continued to look out the window, glaring at it as if it offended him.

"Kid, we don't have time for a fucking tantrum."

Yeah, that was not gonna help. Jason had seen Dick's fights with Bruce. He was not gonna cooperate not only if things weren't going his way, but if he felt like he was ridiculed or not listened to just made it worse.

"Dick," Jason tried nicely, because seeing his over active brother sulking on the bed kind of made him uncomfortable. Sulking was his job. "I know you wanna act now but it would be better if we looked over the plan before doing anything don't you think?" 

No response. They we're officially being subjected to the rare, but well known Dick Grayson temper. That or, Dick was just embarrassed and avoiding looking any of them in the eye. It was probably a bad combination of both.

Welp.

 "What is he doing?" Slade was looking at him weirdly, one brow raised.

 "Sulking." 

The two of them definitely heard a 'im not sulking' being said under his breath but chose to ignore it in order to not aggravate him more.

Slade looked at him bored. "Doesn't matter, we have a case to discuss, and we need Grayson to cooperate,"

Jason pinched bridge of his nose, why was he having to be the mature one?

"Well Slade, for starters, you manhandled him and tied him up. I'm sure you'd be pissed if anyone did that to you, asshat."

"I don't care, boy. Get your brother to cooperate or I'm working on this myself without the two of you."

"He's not gonna cooperate!"

"And you speak for him, huh?" Slade crooned menacingly.

"No it's because I know him," Jason grit out. "And I don't know how to make him stop, I'm not Batman." _Hah, as if he knows how, the guys more emotionally stunted than a rock._

"Well then you either call Daddy to come pick your brother up, or you try to make him responsive again yourself. I'll be over here when you're both over this shit." The mercenary slumped down onto the sofa, opening his high tech tablet again.

Jason was the one growling now, turning to look at his brother on the bed who was even more red in the face than before. _Fucking drama queen._

"Dick, we have to discuss the case, this isn't helping,"

No response.

"Dude, quit it already. It's not my fault shits not going your way."

Jason could hear the sound of Dick's teeth grinding together in anger. Sheesh.

Okay, words clearly weren't working. 

"Dick," he poked him on the cheek. Dick merely blinked, unmoving from where he lay.

"Dickie," Jason poked him again. "Dickhead," Again.

"You're fucking annoying," A response! Even though it was barely a whisper.

"That means everything is going according to plan." Jason replied smugly, expecting Dick to respond. 

No response. Back to square one.

Jason sighed, turning his head back to look at Slade. "Any suggestions?" 

"He's _your_ brother," 

Nice. Thanks a lot. 

"That's really helpful Slade. Except for the fact that I don't know what to do with him."

"Make him responsive again," The man replied without looking up from his tablet. 

Jason groaned. He was dealing with not one but two stubborn assholes.

"I _can't_."

 There wasn't much of a relationship between the two of them, especially because they had met under strange scenarios and then Jason had died and come back different. They were slowly starting to get along but it was nothing like the relationship Dick had with his other siblings. Tim could've probably snapped Dick out of it somehow, maybe given him a hug or something, which Jason was _not_ going to do. He had a reputation to keep up right now.

 At Jason's silent pondering the mercenary exhaled irritably.

"Can't even get a rise out of your own brother?"

Jason looked at Slade quizzically. He was nor about to give physical comfort. Nope.

"Yeah? What do you think I should do?" he challenged.

"Do you want me to coach you on everything, boy?" Slade waved a hand around. "I don't know. Pinch him or something."

"Wow."

"Kick him or taze him."

Jason rasied a brow at the mercenary.

"Tickle him, I don't care. Just get this shit over with before I throw you both out the window."

Jason was about comment on the ridiculous suggestions but the way Dick had stiffened at the last one hadn't gone unnoticed by both of them. 

Slade gave him a look before returning to his tablet, but his gaze kept falling between the two of them.

Jason considered for a moment. Slades suggestion had him remembering the time before everything went to shit.

Dick was pretty mischievous and annoying back then too if he ignored the whole conflict with Bruce and everything. Often the two of them would end up in a scuffle of some sort which often became some form of wrestling or tickle fight. But at that time, because he was smaller in size Jason was mostly at the receiving end. But now-

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jason drawled out, leering over his brother who was desperately making it more obvious that he was ignoring everyone. This was _payback_.

Dick didn't blink, he continued to bore holes with his eyes at the window.

"Last chance, Dickie, stop sulking and help us out or," Jason placed his fingers on Dick's stomach, which immediately tensed up. "Face consequences."

There was a moment of tense silence before Dick bucked his hips in an attempt to throw Jason's hands off him "Fuck off!" he yelled, trying to scramble up the bed with his legs since his arms were tied tightly to his sides.

Jason was prepared, grabbing Dick and digging his fingers into his ribs, scribbling all over them.

Dick gasped and jerked, but didn't make a sound. Instead shoving his face into the mattress to conceal any expression he was making. Jason could hear his laboured breathing, and dug in harder with his fingers. 

Dick completely pressed his face into the mattress at this, his shoulders shaking violently. "S-stop" he heard him grit through his teeth.

"Oh no you don't-" Jason scritched at his neck, causing the older to bunch his head the other way, showing his scrunched up face and the painful smile stretched across his face in attempts to conceal laughter. Jason couldn't help but grin.

The younger brother changed tactics and started to slide his fingernails over his quivering stomach, gradually turning them into circlular motions across his ribs and stomach.

Dick kicked wildly, immediately curling in on himself while he shook his head aggressively at the sensation. He was desperately fighting to keep his laughter in. Jason had to stop that.

"Didn't know you were still ticklish, makes things soooo much easier for me now." Jason cooed, continuing to talk conversationally as if he wasn't wrecking havoc on his poor brother under him. "Of course, credit goes to Slade for being so, so helpful."

Dick, being the loud mouth that he is immediately felt the compulsion to retort, but instead released a stream of gigglesfrom his parted lips _._

_Yes, giggles._

What the heck.

His brother smiled a lot. Laughed a lot. But Jason wasn't blind, he knew what was behind all the calculated smiles, well placed laughter and jokes that covered up how he was really feeling.

He just never thought he'd see Dick in such a genuine state of laughter, especially not his zombie brother being the cause of it.

If Jason wasn't so annoyed at his brother he'd be finding this endearing. Heck, what was he saying, this was utterly endearing and he didn't know what to do.

"Aww, can't handle it Dickie? What is it?" Jason teased, laughing at the way his brother tried to protest but instead descended into heavier laughter. "Tickles too much?"

"Jayhehehe- plehehease-"

Jason smirked. "Begging already? I thought you'd put up more of a fight," he went from circling his fingers to raking them up and down his sides. Dick practically _cried_ out in laughter.

"pleahehehe- pLEASE STOHOHOPIT-"

Music to his ears.

"Are you gonna stop sulking?"

Dick didn't respond to that, either because of stubbornness or because he was too stimulated by the sensations to respond.

Well at this point Jason didn't care, he wanted to make the most of this golden opportunity.

"Okay then," He ran his fingers down to the hem of Dick's T shirt and lifted it up as much as the rope tied around him allowed.

Dick immediately sucked in his stomach pleading and babbling incoherently to stop whatever he was about to do.

"jay- Jay pleaeheheh stop- listen to me-"

Jason ignored him and straddled his hips, allowing himself full coverage when he dug his fingers right above his brothers hips. 

Jason had forgotten Slade was even in the damn room until the merc ran over to shove a pillow over Dick's face to conceal the _screams_ of laughter coming from him.

"Keep it down, boy." He scolded, although the amused expression on his face betrayed his tone. Jason shrugged sheepishly at being caught off guard but continued the torture.

"mpFGHhhsh- stUhUhuhp-" the muffled laughter came.

Dick arched his back in all sorts of ways to try and get away from the offending fingers, and Jason had to hold on to keep himself from falling off of him. 

"Give him a break. I wanna know his status on the situation." Slade said.

Normally Jason would do the exact opposite of what Slade told him out of spite but he could tell Dick was at the point where he was having trouble breathing. He halted his attack and removed the pillow from his brothers red face.

"How're you feeling kid?"

Even though Jason had stopped, Dick was still breathing out some residual giggles, he looked completely ridiculous, his hair was sticking everywhere and there were signs of tears in his eyes. It was adorable.

"Screw, you, both," he managed to breathe out after gaining control of himself again.

"And we we're making so much progress!" Jason fake whined. "Are you at least gonna stop sulking and work with us?"

"Y-you almost killed me!" 

"Forcing laughter out of you isn't killing you, Grayson. Or was it too much for you to handle? hmm?" Slade was mocking him again. Jason prepared for the next bitch fit.

Before Dick could explode Jason continued his attack without warning, elicting a shriek from the man. 

"NoOHOHOHOH-"

"I'm not stopping until you stow your crappy attitude and get back on the case Dickiebird," Jason said, he and Slade had both started chuckling at the high pitched shriek. 

"I HATE YOUHUHUHU-"

"hm," Slade hummed, placing the pillow back on his face again. "Give me his feet."

Jason raised a brow as he skittered his fingers all over Dick's quivering form. "What am I your slave? Get your own feet, bitch."

Dick's ~~wailing~~ laughter increased an octave when the merc grabbed one of his kicking legs and dragged his fingernails across the soles of his foot before scribbling roughly. The acrobat bucked and twisted desperately.

They continued to scritch and aggressively scribble then switching to slowly drag thier fingernails across his exposed skin, and then going back to intensely digging into the flesh.

"I GIBVE- I gIVVE STUHUPITHHAHHA" the pillow fell off his face.

Jason started to feel bad for Dick, his body was definitely gonna hurt from all the laughing. He climbed off of him and signalled for Slade to stop. 

They gave the acrobat a few moments to recover before Jason glared at Slade, brows raised expectantly. 

The mercenary smirked, amused. 

"Cut him free, Dickstroke." 

Slade hummed, bringing out a knife and slicing the ropes off. Dick immediately scampered to the far side of the bed, curling in on himself, looking up at the two of them defensively. 

"Not. a word." He practically wheezed out, glaring at Jason.

Jason bit his lip, making a show of looking around and shrugging, which was somehow worse because Dick could see him hiding a smirk. "Hm? Nothing happened here."

Slade threw the tablet onto the bed, indicating that he just wanted to get on with the plan. "You sure like to make a scene, Grayson. Now let's see you create a scene for this mission."

Dick flushed, his ears red as he grabbed the tablet and began looking through the details of thier case.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic is a pure crack oneshot I typed one morning on my phone...now it's online...hope you enjoy.


End file.
